Sequel From Just Love You : Iam Behind You , Forever
by Jungsin Kim
Summary: Sequel From Just Love You , Thanks For Reading /kenapa kalian jadi canggung?/hah , ternyata gak ada Hyukkie sepi juga ya ?/ Review lagi yaa ,gumawo /Chpter1/Author Baru


**Balesan Review dulu ah~**

**Ichigo song : hehe , gumawo, saya butuh belajar lagi^^ , gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Yuu : Gumawo atas sarannya ^^ , maaf jika hal itu mengganggu , kalo ini gimana ?^^ gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Just Love You :**

**Arit291 : Udah^^ , gumawo atas review nya , review lagi yaa **

**Nurul. : sedih po ? #innocent ^^, gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Lyndaariezz : Tenang aja , untuk sequel ini Donghae bakal bahagia dunia akhirat kok #ups,mbocorin ^^ , gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Jewel : Ne , mianhe soal itu , sebetulnya pas mau ngepost bingung mau pake genre apa , jadinya saya pilih humor , kalo untuk sequel ini , udah humor belum ? ^^ , gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Guest(?) : Gumawo atas sarannya^^ , tanda baca ya ? sipp , saya akan belajar lagi , gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

**Anchovyy imutt : Tenang aja , udah ada bocorannya di atas kok#wink , kalo ini gimana ?^^ , gumawo atas Review nya , Review lagi yaa**

Nah , silahkan membaca :D

Enjoy~

**Sequel from 'Just Love You' : Iam Behind You , Forever .**

"eh ? Donghae ? Hyuk Jae ? kalian kenapa ? " Ucap sang Eomma membelah kesunyian di meja makan pagi itu . Sebetulnya pagi itu Eomma mereka - Park Jungsoo- bingung dengan sikap kedua anak kembar nya , Bagaimana tidak ? kedua anak nya yang biasanya kelewat ceria –atau bisa dikatakan hyperaktif?- itu kini diam membisu dengan mata sembab khas orang habis nangis . DUA DUANYA . Padahal , setau Jungsoo kedua anaknya jarang sekali menangis . Ada apa ini ?

"anio Eomma , gwencahana ."

Nah , ini nih yang makin membuat Jungsoo bingung seperempat mati , anak nya Donghae tak pernah menjawab dengan perkataan seformal ini . Oh ayolah , Dia ingin sekali berlaku _Kepo _saat ini !

" Haduh , kalian berdua tu yaa , udah berani buat Eomma penasaran! Ada apa sih ? cerita donk sama Eomma, " Bujuk Jungsoo dengan nada jenaka . Namun ternyata hanya balasan seulas senyum tipis dari mereka berdua .

" Gwenchana Eomma , Eomma , aku berangkat duluan yaa ? Annyeong .. " Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mencium telapak tangan Jungsoo dan berlalu dari ruang makan itu . Nah , sekarang tinggal Jungsoo yang mukanya mengernyit heran bersama anak satu lagi.

"Hae ? "

"Ya Eomma ? "

"bukannya biasanya kamu berangkat bareng Hyukkie ya ? "

Hening sesaat , Bukannya menjawab , Donghae malah melanjutkan makanya yang sempat tertunda. Sesaat kemudian Donghae telah selesai makan , ia pun beranjak dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Jungsoo menggapai tangannya .

"Eomma , aku berangkat dulu ya ? Annyeong " ucap Donghae sambil mencium tangan Jungsoo dan hendak melepasnya , namun sebelum Donghae melepas kan tangan Jungsoo , Jungsoo malah balas menarik tangan Donghae lembut , membuat sang Empunya kembali menoleh menatap Eomma nya

"Waeyo Eomma ? "

Tangan Jungsoo yang satunya membelai sayang puncak kepala Donghae ,

" Kalau kamu punya masalah , ceritalah sama Eomma , oke ? "

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

'_Mian Eomma , mungkin masalah ini tak bisa kuceritakan padamu ' _

" Siap Eomma , aku berangkat dulu yaaa "

"Hati – hati ya Chagi ,"

Donghae mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggal kan Jungsoo sendirian disana .

"Mereka kenapa ya ? ah sudahlah , namanya juga anak muda . Mendingan telfon Young Woon aja ah~ "

Jungsoo dengan riang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang TV tempat dimana telfon rumah berada .

_OoO_

"Huft , ternyata sehari aja gak berangkat sama Hyukkie gini ya rasanya ? sepi banget , " Desis Donghae lesu . Ia pun berjalan sambil menendang kerikil dengan malas .

Yah , semenjak tragedi 'tadi malam' Donghae dan Hyuk Jae gak bertegur sapa . Eh , bukan 'gak' , tapi 'belum' siap untuk bertegur sapa . Entah siapa yang memulai sifat canggung ini tadi pagi , saat mereka berdua bertemu di depan kamar mandi pun sifat mereka menjadi canggung sekali . Ah, mengingat nya membuat Donghae menunduk lesu kembali .

_o_

_Tok tok tok!_

" _yang di dalem kamar mandi siapa sih ? cepetan dikit donk " Ucap Donghae sambil mengucek matanya , sesekali ia pun menguap dengan lebar pertanda jika ia masih mengantuk,sangat malah . Ya gimana gak ngantuk coba ? setelah semalam ia menangis sepuasnya dan baru merasakan kantuk sekitar jam 3 pagi ,bayangkan , JAM 3 PAGI lho! #biase aje kali bang-_-_

_Cklek ,_

_Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang Hyuk Jae yang sudah segar khas orang mandi . Membuat mata Donghae membulat seketika , namun saat sadar jika matanya meninggalkan 'bekas bekas' sehabis menangis tadi malam , dengan cepat ia tunduk kan wajahnya . Dan tanpa percakapan apapun , Hyuk Jae segera meninggalkan kamar mandi . benar benar tanpa mengajak Donghae berbicara ._

_Oke , Donghae akuin hatinya sedikit tersayat(?) melihat sikap Hyuk Jae yang seperti menjauhi nya . Tapi ya setelah dipikir pikir , memang seharus nya Hyuk Jae bersikap seperti ini , karena jika tidak , Donghae akan bingung melakukan apa didepan Hyuk jae ._

_O_

"Hyukkie .. entah kenapa aku kangen sekali denganmu " Bisik Donghae dengan muram . Dengan cepat Donghae merubah raut mukanya dan memasang topeng 'ceria' dengan mudah . Menarik nafas dengan keras dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi .

" Pokok nya Donghae , Hwaiting! "

Dan Donghae pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju sekolah nya , SM High School .

Namun , tiba tiba ..

" WOI IKAN! "

'Siapa yang manggil nih ? kok bikin merinding yah ?'

Pletak!

"Aduh! " Ringis Donghae sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit , matanya lurus ke bawah dan menemukan sekaleng coke kosong sedikit penyok(?) . Merasa heran , ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan ..

Menemukan Kyuhyun dengan childish nya melambai bak rumput di taman ria . #plak!

" EH ELO ?! pantes aje tadi gw merinding , ada setan ternyata =.= "

Seharus nya Donghae bersyukur, karena perkataan nya barusan gak didenger oleh Kyuhyun yang sibuk berlari mengejar Donghae didepan . Dan tanpa sadar , Donghae pun berhenti berjalan karena menunggu Kyuhyun . Menunggu untuk bales dendam maksud nya .

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sampai , Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkan jitakan yang berakhir mulus di kepala Kyuhyun

Pletak!

" Aduh! Ish , elo gitu banget ama gw " Sungut Kyuhyun sambil membelai kepalanya yang merasakan sakit abis dapet hadiah dari Hae . Donghae mendengar nya malah melempar deathglare ke arah Kyuhyun .

"seharus nya gw yang bilang gitu! Elo itu lebih muda 2 tahun , udah manggil nya gak pake embel embel 'Hyung' ples ngelempar kaleng pula ! Bagus banget lo! " Sembur Donghae dengan geram . Kyuhyun yang mendengar nya malah cengengesan .

" Kita kan prend, bro! Lagian kalo tu kepala luka tinggal manggil Eunhyuk dan selesai! Luka lo sembuh seketika ! " Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah ceria nya , belom tau dia jika dia malah mengingatkan Donghae akan hal 'itu' .

Swing~

Seketika , wajah Donghae yang awal nya kesal, berubah jadi murung . Kyuhyun yang emang udah kenal Donghae sejak kecil , mengerti jika Hyung nya ini punya masalah .

" Ada apa lagi lo sama Eunhyuk ? lagi berantem ? " Tanya Kyuhyun simpati . Sejujur nya , hanya dia yang tau perasaaan Donghae ke Hyukkie seperti apa . Cuma Kyuhyun ,sahabat nya yang mengerti keadaan nya .

" lebih dari itu Kyu , " Sahut Donghae muram . Melihat keadaan sahabat nya , Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk gak ikut campur .

" Yaudah lah , gw angkat tangan deh soal elo sama Eunhyuk . Mending gimana kalo kita ngomongin BunnyMin ? makin hari , dia makin cantik aja deh " kata Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan Sungmin nya tersenyum . Alhasil Donghae malah tertawa mengenang perjuangan Kyuhyun dalam mendapatkan Sungmin-anak kelas 12A- .

" Gw goodluck aja deh yaa , semoga si Sungmin sadar , kalo dia udah kejerat sama iblis model kayak elo , model pasaran " Ejek Donghae pedas , sebelum Kyuhyun sadar akan apa yang dikatakan nya , Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang udah mencak mencak di tempat

" Sialan Lo ! Ikaaan! Gw tu model nya limited edition! " teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Donghae .

Alhasil , terjadilah kejar kejaran yang gak penting sama sekali antara mereka berdua . Sementara itu Donghae mengulas senyum terimakasih nya diam diam .

' _Gumawo Kyu, Lo emang sahabat gw yang terbaik '_

_oOo_

SM High School

Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih aja kejar kejar an walaupun udah sampe di kelas mereka , namun ketika semua mata memandang mereka , akhirnya mereka sadar apa yang dilakukan nya . Keduanya saling menunduk malu dan mulai bertingkah seperti biasa . Namun saat Donghae melangkah menuju tempat duduk nya , sekarang lah masalah mulai muncul . Eunhyuk memang duduk disana seperti biasa , tapi ..

Tempat duduk disebelah nya sudah diisi oleh Ryeowook , Namja manis pacarnya Yesung-kls12A- .

Ryeowook yang melihat Donghae sudah datang malah tersenyum tidak enak padanya

"eungh , Hae jika kau mau duduk aku bisa kok pindah ke tem- "

" tidak apa apa kok Wookie , kau pakai saja tempat duduk ku . Aku akan pindah " Sambil tersenyum Donghae mengatakannya , namun dalam hatinya Donghae kembali terluka . Yah , terluka karena sikap Eunhyuk yang seperti ini . Donghae berbalik dan menemukan Zhoumi melambai ke arah nya . Donghae berjalan mendekati nya dan Zhoumi menepuk bangku disebelah nya .

" Duduk sama gw aja , " Tawar Zhoumi manis . Donghae langsung merinding melihat nya ,' jangan bilang Koala satu ini mau selingkuh sama gw ? ih , ogah!'

" Terus pacar lo duduk dimana ? Elo gak lagi nyari selingkuhan kan ? " selidik Donghae tajam , membuat muka Zhoumi berubah seketika .

"enak aja kalo ngomong , si Henry tu lagi sakit . Dia gak masuk hari ini , dan satu lagi , gw itu tipe setia . Gak bakalan selingkuh , apalagi kalo gue selingkuh nya sama model kayak elo , ih , gak banget " oke , perkataan Zhoumi emang cukup sadis emang . tapi yaudahlah , terima aja .

"jadi duduk gak ? kalo gak gw mau bolos nih " kata Zhoumi santai , sekarang malah Donghae yang kaget , pagi pagi udah mau bolos ?ckck.

" ngapain bolos ? " tanya Donghae sambil duduk di sebelah Zhoumi , Zhoumi cuma senyum santai

" daripada duduk sendirian , mendingan gw ke rumah Mochi terus nemenin dia disana . Kalo bisa sih sekalian nyembuhin dia " kata Zhoumi sambil menyeringai mesum . Donghae yang mendengar nya hanya ber'oo' ria . Namun saat Donghae mau ngomong , perkataan nya dipotong oleh bel masuk sekolah nya membuat Donghae gak jadi mau ngomong apa .

Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae , ada sepasang mata yang menatap nya dengan mata berkaca – kaca , membuat seseorang disebelah nya menjadi kasihan .

" Hyuk , apa kau yakin bisa menjalani ini semua ? " tanya nya khawatir . Sementara Namja disebelah nya mengangguk dengan pasrah

"Bisa gak bisa , aku harus melakukannya Wookie . " Bisik nya lirih ,

yah dia memang harus melakukannya .

_oOo_

Donghae mendengus keras dan menaruh kepala nya diatas meja membuat Zhoumi disamping nya mengernyit heran

" elo kenapa sih ? tadi gue perhatiin elo kayak gak konsen sama pelajarannya ? " Tanya Zhoumi perhatian . Donghae yang mendengarnya makin melesakkan wajah nya di dalam dekapan tangannya

" entah kenapa , gak ada Hyukkie , gw jadi gak semangat belajar , Mi " keluh Donghae yang membuat Zhoumi mendengus

" ada atau gak ada Eunhyuk kaya nya elo emang males terus deh " Sindir Zhoumi , Donghae yang mendengar nya malah cengengesan ,

" tau aja deh Zhoumi ini " kata Donghae sambil mengerling genit ke arah Zhoumi , membuat Zhoumi menyesal , kenapa coba tadi dia menawarkan tempat duduk nya ? tau gini enggak deh-_-

"sekali lagi lo ngelakuin hal itu , gw bakal depak elo dari tempat duduk MyMochi " Ancam Zhoumi yang malah bikin Donghae pengen ketawa

" DONGHAE! ZHOUMI! KALIAN BERDUA , MAJU KE DEPAN SEKARANG DAN KERJAKAN SOAL DIDEPAN!"

Zhoumi dan Donghae yang mendengarnya kaget dan saling melirik ,

" mati nih "

Desis mereka berdua sama persis dan menelan kembali saliva mereka .

" Lee Donghae dan Tan Zhoumi , Cepat-maju-se-ka-rang! "

Sang Park Seongsangniem nya gak santai ternyata .

" I-iya deh pak " kata Donghae sambil pasang muka melas , sementara raut muka Seongsangniem nya berubah masam , tiba tiba ia mengangkkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan

Brak!

Menggebrak meja dengan sangat sadis .

" Jangan panggil saya Pak! Saya masih muda tahu! " Sungut Gurunya sambil memandang kesal ke arah Donghae , sementara Donghae nya malah cengo sendiri denger jawaban seongsangniem nya

' _haa ? Seongsangniem nya gila apa ya ? masak gak panggil Pak ?emang dia mau dipanggil Chagi ?'_ #Plak! Ya gitu juga kali mas-_-#

" I-iya deh , terserah Bap- eh maksud saya Seongsangniem nya aja deh " Kata Donghae pasrah , namun saat ia sudah mengangkat badannya dari kursi , tiba tiba ..

KRING KRING

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi .

Park Seongsangniem yang mendengar nya menaikkan kacamatanya dan mulai membereskan buku buku nya , lalu meninggalkan kelas 11A dalam hening .

Maka , dapat disimpulkan jika Donghae dan Zhoumi telah 'selamat' kali ini .

Kedua nya kembali duduk dan menghela nafas lega .

"Untung aja ada bel istirahat , coba kalo enggak , selamat deh "kata Zhoumi sambil merileks kan badan

"iya , untung aja " sahut Donghae lega .

Pletak!

" Elo sih ! pake ngajak ribut pas pelajarannya Park Seongsangniem! " Dengus Zhoumi setelah selesai menjitak Donghae , Donghae cuma bisa meringis menahan sakit sambil membelai kepalanya yang dapat jitakan mulus .

Namun tiba tiba raut wajah Zhoumi berubah seketika .

" Wae , Mi ? kayak abis lihat setan " tanya Donghae setelah sakit nya mereda ,sementara Zhoumi yang masih pasang Muka shock cuma bisa menggeleng

" ga-gak mungkin .. "

" Kenapa sih Mi ? " tanya Donghae gak sabar , telunjuk Zhoumi mengacung dan Donghae mengikuti arah pandang telunjuk Zhoumi dan menemukan Hyuk Jae sedang menggandeng lengan seorang yeoja dengan terburu buru . Mata Donghae melotot melihat siapa yeoja itu

" Itu bukannya Jessica ? "

Desis Donghae gak percaya

_oOo_

TBC

Review yaa , gumawo ^^

Saya masih butuh pencerahan^^V

Sign : Jungsin Kim


End file.
